Sonic's Legacy of Banishment
by MircThomas19
Summary: Sonic is exiled for an attempt for murder during his childhood sweet heart's wedding. Right when things couldn't be any worse, an unknown force appears and seals the fate of Mobius and its hero. Sonic's friends will have to adapt to their former hero's new family as well as the new world before them. Will Sonic ever become their friend at all? Sonamy along with other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

_Sonic's life was grand; enough friends and allies to fill a city, enemies strong enough to destroy a planet and plenty of action to make no one bored. It was only Sonic's heroism that led to his friends and family to a clever evil that has deceived all but him. Sonic has saved his friends by losing them and was exiled from the home where he was born and made him a hero. Outside, he will discover yet another destiny waiting for him that will unlock the world within this one. This is his story._

Sonic is lost, lost in a forest during a snow storm while looking back at New Metropolis, where he was a hero.

"Why did this have to be? I have prevented a doom before it happened and I get kicked out for treachery," Sonic thought remembering the marriage of friend Sally;

_Caste Acorn, few weeks ago; _

"_But Sally, are you sure about this?" Sonic was visiting his friend for soon the last time. _

"_I didn't wish for this but we broke up because of my fear born from my love." Sally explained putting the finishing touches to her wedding dress. Ever since they broke up, they were never even an inch closer when Monkey Chan came at the beginning of the Iron Domination. That was when during a short battle some time ago both Sally and Chan were wounded and Sonic managed to bring them out of the battlefield when he saw in their eyes; themselves and each other as they merge together. To Sonic's own eyes they were meant for each other, he just made them comfortable and continued the battle; Sonic was never the same._

_Later Sonic reluctantly told Elias, who was King of Acorn back then, about his sister finally found the one she was meant for, he was the only one happy while Sonic was dismissed heart-broken. It was during the wedding Sonic managed to a last glimpse of his friend and he got more than he bargained; there was someone also not happy about the wedding no more than Sonic. He was Patch, Anti-Antoine; he was so close to marrying Sally so he will become king when Elias returned and took the crown from Patch. He was also about to murder the new king when Sonic found out and made the switch restoring the confusion. But now Patch is back and angry that he messed up to become king and that now Sally is marrying a king already. He was spying through the sky lights armed with the same poison needle he failed to use before; he was about to fire when Sonic saw him and soon assaulted Patch. He was winning when everyone saw an image of Sonic attempting to murder Antoine, so they arrested him despite the fact that Sonic saved the couple. Only this time he was not imprisoned but exiled with no one, not even Amy or Tails bother to help. But enough of the past, here's the present._

Mobius Wastelands, few days after his banishment; Sonic is walking farther into the snow storm carrying a bag slightly bigger than he is but it was all he was granted, not wanting to look back. He finds a forest with trees thick enough to settler him from the storm, and then he sat down and began to sleep. He still had nightmares about the worst day of his life, when he woke up to see a dark figure looking down him. His face is covered with a hood sparked with a dark energy that seemed to fill Sonic with warmth and joy when it covered him. He smiled sleepily but didn't awake soon enough when the figure entered his mind. Sonic's body shacked and wigged while his eyes turned all blue to matched his fur with a hood and cape to go with it. Then the hedgehog turned back and super speeded out of the forest faster than ever.

Castle Acorn, that same night; it's quiet when the Acorn family sleeping, little did anyone knew it will a night no one will forget. In the Royal Chambers, a dark figure slowly opened a window yet no snow or cold air followed him; he gazed at Elias with his wife and step-daughter sleeping, he gently picked up little Alexis from her parents and passed through the wall to the next bedroom where the recently married royal couple slept. He passed his hand over the exposed belly of Sally and magically placed it inside; out came his hand holding a baby already wrapped in blankets; since it is barely born, the hedgehog took out seven objects recognized as Chaos Emeralds as they circled around the young one in a dim light when they disappeared entirely.

"Objective #1 done, time for Objective #2" The hedgehog said placing the babies in his cape which hold them like it was bottomless. Then he ran into the wall magically to go farther in the castle.

The Castle Storeroom, where the Mobians keep their prized processions, one of them is what the controlled hedgehog wants. The guards are keeping watch from the outside not knowing that the thief entered though the walls, he then saw what he is after. The Sword of Acorns is said to be made from the mystic 'Source of All' which is why it has powers treasured like serving as a living weapon and cure for diseases. Because of this, the Kingdom of Acorn put it under the tightest guard but it didn't stop the hedgehog, he just easily grabbed the Sword and ran though the same wall with it;

"Did you hear something?" One of the guards asked,

"It just the wind, you should relax." The other guard said, "No one can steal anything in the Storeroom." They were wrong.

Angel Island, home of the Master Emerald and its guardian, Knuckles the Echidna with his friends, the Chaotix; they are taking night sift after the wedding but this didn't stop the hedgehog with his power. He ambushed the Chaotix even Knuckles and Mighty the Armadillo couldn't stop him, he just knocked them out, walked up the altar, took the Sword of Acorn and placed it the Master Emerald. This caused the energy to leak out to keep Angel Island airborne as while as various other building over Mobius. The hedgehog then took the sword now filled with a portion of the Emerald's power which he used to place the Chaotix softly in the nearest town and disappeared.

Amy's house, New Metropolis; Amy was restless dreaming about Sonic, even though he was exiled she felt that she let her friend down by not helping him the slightest.

"He probably doesn't even care about me, but why he still saves me in every turn like Sally?" Amy questioned in her thoughts only to an answer

"_Because the stars had made us destined together and thus you can live with me._" Amy woke up with a joint after hearing the voice to see a hedgehog standing by her bed,

"Sonic!" Amy couldn't help it but to hug Sonic and to her surprise, he too hugged back; what really filled Amy with happiness is when he kissed her. She was covered in tears as she kissed Sonic back, "Sonic…" Amy was so happy until Sonic broke up the kiss,

"Let's go Amy… It is starting." Sonic said taking Amy's hand with him though a portal that opened in her room and they disappeared for good; on a journey of learning, truth, training and most importantly, love by the stars.

As dawn began and sunlight raced across Mobius, everything is in chaos; Elias found out the absence of his step-daughter and is more confused that the Sword of Acorns is missing. The Chaotix was baffled that the Master Emerald is missing but Angel Island was still afloat and that they were in a town instead on the island. The royal family is so frantic they wanted to look themselves and as they left the castle entirely, it lifted above Mobius like some other buildings below them began to leak gas that put everyone to sleep. They never woke up when every city on Mobius was swallowed up in the ground magically and they were never seen again. This starts another life and adventure of truth for the Mobians.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! MircThomas19 here! I have just gotten a Sonic Fan Fiction idea down to try out! I will try my best to keep you Sonic fans happy so send reviews but no flamers please!***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sonic The Hedgehog**

20 Years Later…

In the woods of Knothole, a small country house stands with smoke brewing; Amy was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast; it was a suitable size for small family with everything polished and well-used,

"Breakfast is ready dear!" she yelled upstairs; Amy Rose' The Hedgehog was in her thirties with an adult version of her skirt and with her hair once again in a hedgehog style. She was stirring pancake dough for his two precious boys, her husband Sonic and their child. Their house was a few miles from old land of New Metropolis which disappeared two decades ago. Sonic then came out the bedroom and smiled to see his wife making breakfast; Sonic is now a dark blue hedgehog wearing a cloak and a sword on his belt along with other pockets probably filled with devices made in the past; after all of these years, his fur has been scuffed and cut by new and old enemies while defending others in similar worlds to Mobius, some leaving to a long-lasting scar marking his right eye; Amy didn't mind because it also reminding her that Sonic stills loves her to take that scar for her.

Other than having been married to Amy, Sonic resorted to clothes and he received some on his journeys including the cloak that he only takes off when he goes to bed, its fiber are filled with magic that can allow the cloak to be used to store anything Sonic can get his hands on and he can also teleport himself or anyone else to anywhere.

"Good morning Honey, you are up early than usual" Sonic yawned walking down the stairs only to have Amy kiss him on the cheek waking him up,

"Well, it is our 20th anniversary together today" Amy explained blushing. Sonic smiled,

"He-he, the days go by so fast, don't they…?" Amy giggled and they kissed. Then Swift, Sonic's and Amy's son, came downstairs in a 'Sonic-Speed' manner; Swift is a twelve-year old navel blue hedgehog with drip locks by his sides and he, without question, inherited his father's super speed and when he was older he began to show signs of his mother's strength, all this has made him a good runner and a handy hedgehog around the house,

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!"

"Good morning Swifter" Sonic chuckled while hugging his son and his wife; Sonic has traveled with Amy on many adventures which they saw why it took so long for both of them to see the true love in them and those times together has buried Sonic's scars of banishment deep in happiness but he will never forget it, neither will the family he has left. The happy couple went back to making breakfast, after they ate Sonic took his son out for more training; when Sonic given his wife a son, he wanted this young one to defend Mobius like many before him.

When Sonic came back to Mobius, he is already married to Amy who was pregnant so she couldn't do anything else than watching her husband build a house for them all day. After it is done, Sonic put a bed inside because of his heavy wife; later that night, she is moaning in pain with Sonic besides her bed that used his magic he mastered through his journey, to remove the restless child successful without harming Amy. She is overjoyed because the child is living proof that Sonic is her loving and daring husband. While Amy is tending the child that night, Sonic took off from the house and found the original location of New Metropolis and every other city or settlements location that 'disappeared'; they were then guarded by a magic barrier that only Sonic can break. He knew that someday the towns will return with his friends and made it forbidden for any other settlement to be placed there; he was right.

Later that day, during a mid-training break the two hedgehogs had guests; Alexis Acorn had become a fine warrior longing for action unlike the King to whom she was born and Storm 'Chimp" Chan was the one who wanted a role in politics because of his parents.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Sonic greeted his visitors with politeness,

"Oh nothing much, Master." Sonic snickered; after that day and for the last two decades ago, he has taken care of Alexis and Chimp; they were like real children but they held a burden because Sonic had to steal them in order to save them from a fate no one could avoid because everyone they weren't protected by Sonic's magic, instead they were taken in the earth; during the time they were training, they became slightly annoying calling Sonic 'Master' who told them a thousand times not to.

"Anyway how are you two getting together?" Sonic joked causing the two Mobians to blush,

"Its…It's… Sonic, we are planning to marry soon." Sonic chuckled but Swift scratched his head,

"But Dad, I thought they are cousins?" Swift asked confused.

"That will never stop them the slightest, Son. Besides they already know," Sonic reasoned with a grin which caused everyone to laugh.

They spent the whole day playing, training, and just having fun; Amy was curious about what was happing but was overjoyed that they had guest, so she came to either bring them lunch or join the fun. Sonic has offered to make lunch but Amy was good of treating guest and refused because she was just a tad better than her husband at cooking; everyone didn't care, they just had too much fun that afternoon. It was dark when the guest left for home (holding hands) and the couple took their child to house for the night; little did anyone even Sonic know that Mobius will soon be changed forever.

It was the next day when it happened; Sonic was looking from a cliff at the piece of empty rock that used to be his home,

"Anything Dear?" Amy asked checking on her husband

"Nothing, like for twenty years…" Sonic sighed while Amy comforted him, and then a bright light appeared,

"What?" Sonic said backing Amy up as a town rise out of the earth, it looked like some ancient ruins had been unlocked by some explorer. Sonic was speechless, he never saw such a sight for two decades; suddenly,

"Dad! What's going on-?" Swift, who heard the noise, came with Alexis and Chimp; they also heard it even on their way back home. They too became speechless with Alexis covering her mouth; she was just a baby when she last saw a town like this. Sonic wanted to see his old home ever since he was exiled long ago, so he took his wife by hand after breaking the bearer and led the others down the cliff they were standing on. It was when they all first stepped in the city, Sonic and Amy had memories flood their minds; memories of adventures and daily life in the city before that day twenty years ago but still it all were not the same. All of the houses are crumbled, slatted, almost falling apart; the ground has grown grass through the naties that make the city; and the air was dead and cold from the deep in the planet but luckily it has begun to warm up. Then they found their old friends, lying on the ground everywhere just like they did that day long ago; they seem to be unaffected by the time that has passed without them. Sonic was about to touch a fox he knew as Tails when it opened its eyes.

"Oooh, my head…" Tails groaned as he woke for the first time in two decades; he then saw Sonic kneeing beside him but instead of hitting him, he hugged his brother. "Sonic, I knew you will come back."

"Sorry I couldn't do it sooner… like in twenty years," Tails opened his eyes in shock of disbelief,

"T-twenty years?! Oh, Sonic I'm sorry; I thought you were a traitor." Tails hugged Sonic harder who didn't even twitch,

"Never mind that, you are still my brother all the same," Sonic smiled at the fox's words of forgiveness and just gave him a wedge,

"Ha-ha, stop that!" Tails laughed while not noticing everyone else waking up and not all of them are as friendly, especially for Sonic. A girl chipmunk came out of the angry crowd,

"Sonic how you dare come back!" Sally Khan angry broke out slapping Sonic's face, this caused Amy to beat Sally with her hammer before Sonic stopped her.

"But Sonic…"

"Amy, I deserved it, after all I did attack Antoine during a royal wedding," Sonic cut her off confessing in a rather calm voice which made the four Mobians to relax and laugh while everyone including Sally dropped their mouths in astonishment. One of them, named Monkey Khan, still was filled with loath for Sonic to lunge at the hedgehog; this time Chimp attacked with a bolt of lightning that took down the king easily,

"Now Chimp, take it easily on the monkey fuzz. He is your father remember?" Chimp laughed at the remark while Khan was confused,

"I'm a father…?"

"That's no surprise, a few weeks after the wedding but the baby couldn't wait; it had to survive and I made it so." Sonic explained which made Khan and mostly Sally angry,

"You stole our baby!? How? Why?" Sally was cut off by Sonic magically,

"That is a matter of my business since none of you all are my friends and family like you used to be, I was exiled for life, remember?" This made everyone in New Metropolis except for Amy, Swift, Chimp and Alexis who looked at each other, to lower their heads in shame.

"Well, Khan isn't king yet…" Elias stated to break the silence which made the five Mobians to laugh,

"Khan has been king but hasn't spoken a speech in two decades and you say he is not, ha-ha-ha!" Sonic explained rather difficulty in his laughter.

"How dare you defy me, the king…?" Elias shouted only cut off again

"Listen 'Your Highness', the Kingdom of Acorn has been dead as a stone for twenty years so don't go around thinking all powerful" Sonic joked which made Elias out of control again; as he rushed with his daggers in hand at the laughing Sonic, Alexis drew her sword and blocked her step-father's blow.

"Out of my way!" Elias tried to fight his way through the warrior he didn't know but every blow, every strike was blocked with grace of a woman; finally Elias was tried but still fighting barely when a stroke was avoided, Alexis disarmed her step-father defeating him.

"Master, this chipmunk is my father… right?" Sonic just nodded

"Your step-father actually, he hitched your mother after you were born when everyone thought he was dead." Alexis giggled at Sonic's remark as she helped her defeated father while his wife, Megan Acorn slowly approached her grown up daughter

"Alexis. You are so strong and beautiful, but how did you grow up in a few weeks?"

"Not a few weeks Mother, but twenty years until we could finally live here in Mobius." Alexis explained when the castle fell into place quietly because only Sonic noticed and smiled.

Inside everyone has decided to allow Sonic back in New Metropolis when they realized that he didn't abduct the children but saved them from the fate Sonic couldn't save anyone else from; they wanted to welcome Sonic back but they didn't prepare any food.

"Let's see what I have in here…" everyone was wondering why Sonic was doing when

"Ah, here is a feast" Sonic said pulling indeed enough food from his cape; it was enough for a party while he had chill dogs to himself and anyone who wanted them,

"Oh, Mr. Sonic you are the best!" Cream said hugging Sonic when he somehow made food that met everyone's approval.

"It was no problem Cream, it was no problem" Sonic smiled as everyone enjoyed the food. As the party went on, Sonic noticed Khan was outside looking at the stars.

"Hey monkey fuzz, the party is in there." Khan didn't even moved because he had many things on his mind,

"Sonic, I may be a king of free people but I was a terrible husband out there and now I afraid I will be a bad father because of the…thing between you and me" Khan explained with tears coming out his eyes and to his surprise Sonic wiped them like he is Sonic's brother. "Sonic…"

"I heard and I am now convinced that why you are destined for Sally; you may not be the same in many details but you are not that different from me. You are gentlemen among women, can bring hope everywhere you go, and a leader that feels overwhelmed by everything," this caused Khan to be speechless at the words from the hedgehog he always acted coldly around.

"You're right Sonic; we are no different from each other so we all are the closest to Sally. Only you like a life of action while I was born to take politics like Sally, I'm sorry for the way I treated you and your life." Sonic just smiled

"One problem with you monkey fuzz, is that you need to learn to let things like this all behind you," Khan was laughing which he never did while with Sonic

"It is true how you make everyone laugh;" Khan paused for a moment then "Is this truce during a party?"

"Well I'm already married for life and I'm happy," Khan hesitated to the fact but decided not to ask.

Then out of the noise,

"Sonic, Khan?" Sally also noticed the blue hedgehog outside the party with her husband,

"Go ahead you chimp, enjoy the party" Khan just smiled and did so leaving Sally alone with Sonic.

"Sonic, you have changed since I was gone and I treated you traitor," Sally was in tears about her yelling at Sonic but he instead put his hand on her shoulder making her smile,

"Sally, you are the queen of both the free people and the 'free' planet, why should let the past take you down?"

"Because Sonic you could have been my husband and now you are married to that hedgehog man-trap, Amy," Sonic just laughed,

"You can't be my wife because of the stars but that will never stop me from loving you…like a sister."

End of Chapter 2

***I know that isn't much of a chapter cliff-hanger but i am still improving. Send reviews but no flamers!***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Give the character complaints to SEGA.**

Sally just stood there baffled at Sonic's words "S-sister? I am your sister?" "Of course, this always loosens the tension between already married couples, aye?" Sonic said wicking at Sally making her blush only a very light red. "Sonic…I have always loved you but it always seemed more like a brother not a husband maybe that why the stars wrote this." Sonic just chuckled "Come on Sally; let's enjoy the party with this big family. Mobius is going anywhere…not any more at least," Sonic took Sally by the arm like a friend and older brother.

The party went on until Sonic was exhausted from the food and fun. He retired to a quiet chamber when a picture of a mongoose that Sonic seems to know "Sally, are you there? We lost power and…" "Mina!" "Sonic! What are doing in the castle? I thought you were exiled." "Long story Mina; so how are things?" "Fine, a few concerts and all then everything were shaking and the next thing we knew, we were all lying on the ground noticing the night sky was different because of the stars." "Hmm…Mina, I am in the castle because I just came back to Mobius with my family after a many-places journey and noticed everything twenty years older and that everything outside cities and town are out of power so you can't come home easily. So tell me; where are you now?" "Sonic, we are half way across Mobius from here; it may take you a day or two." "In that case, I got it under control, Sonic out!" Sonic finished the conversation by closing the picture and went facing the party. He then closed his eyes and raised his hands both covered in a strange energy.

Sally and Amy were 'peeping toms' from the party, "I think he is summing someone far away," Amy answered when two circles both made of glowing letters stringed together; then two mongooses are rising out like portals. Everyone was dazed at the event while Sonic nearly fainted if his wife hadn't caught him; Amy took him into a chamber while the visitors realized where they were. "What happened? Where are we, Mina?" "I don't know how but this looks like the Castle of Acorn, Ash" Mina answered Ash then turned to Elias, "Your Highness" the two mongooses bowed to the squirrel who dropped his head "Not anymore." Elias then turned to Monkey Khan and bowed with everyone else present and with Sonic, gained his energy back looking at the under confident king and smiled while holding hands with his wife as the Sun looks down on the Reawaked Mobius.

It's been a few months since the Reawaking of Mobius; Sonic has been invited into the castle to apologize from his false banishment but modest and kind-hearted under his scars, Sonic refused so he can live with his wife and son since they weren't invited. Still he visits the castle occasionally to show his son history in the liberty and teach fighting skills in the Armory, but he knows that one day it will all begin to fall apart, again. He was right.

The No Zone Jail, where one of Sonic's most dangerous enemy yet closest family, Scourge the Hedgehog. He was with his team, the Destructix and his girlfriend, Fiona Fox; when he finally escape the No Zone and landed on Mobius, the reforming of the planet caused him to be sent back even weaker since the head of the jail was not taking any chances anymore. Little did anyone including Scourge knew that Sonic has made a connection with his not-knowing brother, Scourge.

"Hey, Fi at least I didn't land us in this pit again," Scourge tried to calm down angry Fiona, "Well I hope you got another plan because some brilliant jerk invented new control collars and gave to the jail head that they know everywhere we go." Then, "_Psst,_" Scourge's ear twitched, "Who said that?" Scourge looked to find no one else than him and Fiona, as he scratched his quills when "_Don't look because I'm not here but in your mind, Scourge the Hedgehog,_" "Well get out of my head, you are driving me mad; we just got to Mobius and then next thing we knew, we are back behind bars and even more pathetic punks including me." The voice wasn't provoked, "_Then you are not and never will be Scourge the Hedgehog, just evil or Anti-Sonic Ha-Ha-Ha!_" This caused Scourge to be filled with more anger, "I AM SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG!" "Cool down Scourge, you are almost like Eggman with he snapped," Fiona tried to calm her out-of-control boyfriend "You are right but now what do we do?" Scourge asked until a circle appeared below them and formed a sphere around them as they disappear to their destiny.

Castle Acorn, Armory; Sonic was training Swift in sword play and wrestling when Knuckles and his girlfriend, Julie-Su came in "Sonic, it was you who stole the Master Emerald twenty years ago," the hedgehogs stopped what their were doing, "Dad, you said the Master Emerald is still on Angel Island," "That's right son; it was never stolen Knux," Knuckles is still not convinced so Sonic teleported him, Swift, Knuckles and Julie-Su to Angel Island. When they arrived there is indeed the Master Emerald in its place only there is an echidna standing in front of like stone, "You, get away from the Master Emerald!" Knuckles ran toward the echidna knocking it back. Sonic tried to stop the former guardian, "Knux, you shouldn't do that!" He was right and as Knuckles reached for the Emerald; he is knocked off the attar too in an energy blast. Knuckles fell barred, "Swift check on Knuckles while I check on the guardian," Sonic told his son who did so with a surprise, "Are you okay…Uncle Knuckles?"

The blast didn't hurt Knuckles, just had a bad fall and now confused at Swift calling him 'uncle', "Uncle Knuckles?" Swift doesn't seem surprised, "Yeah, dad said he made you his brother and that is why you are my uncle." Knuckles decided not to worry about it, "Well, I'll learn to live with it kid as soon I get some answers for your father," Knuckles went walking to Sonic who turned with a scowl, "You knuckle-head, you nearly killed your own daughter," Knuckles shoot his eyes in disbelief with a tad of guilt, "Well, I didn't Sonic but enough of that; I want answers, now." Sonic just smiled as he helped the echidna on her feet.

"So, all I'm getting is that you took a piece of my and Julie-Su's fur to make this child as guardian of Angel Island and that the Master Emerald is protected by a barrier that only you and the Guardian get through to the Emerald," Knuckles still confused tried to sum up the explanation, "Yeah it is all jazz here to take," Sonic chuckled at his dazzled brother. "But what now, I didn't want any child to be a Guardian because…" Sonic put his hand on Knuckles's shoulder which seems to make him smile, "Bring the Chaotix with you to this island, you live here now."

New Metropolis, Lab where the Global Posts are kept, Tails is walking toward to check on the equipment after two decades they should be checked; he then noticed that the door is left open and saw Sonic there programming the Posts. Sonic seems to know that the fox enter when "Come in Tails, you are in time to meet someone special," Tails didn't want to ask when Sonic activated the Global Posts and a figure came out, "You!" Tails is walking back when Sonic comforted him, "Relax she is on our side."

The same Lab, a spare empty room; a portal formed revealing Scourge and Fiona who couldn't blink to catch the portal as it disappeared, "Where are we, Fi?" "You are in Mobius where you 'belong', brother." Scourge turned to find a hedgehog that has been a thorn in his side since they met, "Sonic, come to put up another fight because I am in." Sonic just chuckled at the sight of his brother ready to fight "Not me…" but as Scourge got close enough; he was knocked aside with a spiked mace belonging to a familiar figure, "But she is, brother."

Scourge got up to see a hedgehog covered in knight's armor approaching him growing, "Now remember; play fair and don't what a villain will do," Sonic commanded the warrior like a teacher. "_I don't have to, Master, even after what he did_," the warrior spoke in a female hedgehog voice under the helmet she is wearing, the warrior just readied her mace waiting for Scourge. Then Fiona was terrified at the warrior but foolishly lunged at the warrior who easily defeated Fiona hurling her at a wall; Scourge was shocked at the fox being wounded by the warrior, "Fi! Grr…" Scourge was furious to hit the warrior with all his strength but the warrior is faster to dodge it with ease and stroked the hedgehog to the ground, "Enough Rosey, rest your mace." "Master…" Rosey bowed to Sonic before hugging him like a younger sister.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers Unite At Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Sonic's house, Guest room; Scourge is tossing and turning in bed when he woke up "What happened? Where am I?"  
"You are in your new home, brother" Scourge turned to see Sonic sitting by the bed and he is still angry "Don't call me brother, Sonic!"  
"And I thought that you wanted your family back," Scourge is lying there weaken by his wounds when he lost his anger with tears in his eyes,  
"I have a family?"  
"So much for 'don't call me brother'", Sonic joked only Scourge is also laughing which seems to warm up his heart so much he hugged Sonic, "Scourge?"  
"I don't why I am doing this but I feel like it, almost like a feeling I never had in my life; love from a family," Sonic just smiled at his changed brother; he will be a fine addition to the family Sonic has made, but there is still evil in the world that can't and never will change, it the Scale of Life.

Fields of Mobius, a few days later; Scourge is training with his brother; Scourge has learned how to improve his strength, speed, and reflexes while skills in wrestling and sword play like his nephew, who has treated Scourge like a second father; this really started to melt the green hedgehog's heart. He now lives in his brother's house far away from New Metropolis where he is hated for his crimes; now only Amy, Swift, and Sonic know of the Moebian's presence in their world, in fact they welcome him like a dear member of the family which really confused yet bighted the former villain's view of the planet he tried to conquer, "Brother, why do you show so much kindness for a stinker like me and why don't you speak of Moebius, my world?" Scourge asked one day,  
"Bro, you asked two questions as one; Moebius, I'm sorry to tell you but that planet doesn't exist anymore…"  
"What…?"  
"As one planet; during the planet long remake over, it was joined with its own brother to make this world we live in,"  
"So, the Suppression Squad…"  
"Lives here too with the rest of the Moebians" this has gave Scourge a tad of relief but also worry,  
"Sonic, if the Moebians take a look at me in their eyes, they will kill me for treating them like losers,"  
"Brother, when the two worlds came together, the Moebians were but in a room entry for me to release. After I did, they did want to kill you but I knew there was good in you. I promised them I will change their former king. And now I did so you will be spared, Brother" Sonic finished putting his hand of Scourge's shoulder whose eyes are filled with tears, the former tyrant has reformed with a heart that will never be corrupted again.

"So…" Scourge started putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder "How is Fiona?"  
"She is with Rosey," Sonic answered causing Scourge to joint and grabbed Sonic's chest,  
"Why haven't you told me before, that madwomen will kill her!" Then Sonic grabbed his brother's arm,  
"Listen, I am not cruel but if you didn't change, Fiona will be long dead." This caused Scourge to think for a minute until he dropped to his knees in front of Sonic,  
"I do remember brother, and that Fiona is the traitor from your past; I was a fool, I loved her unlike the rest of the girls, I caused them to dump me. Just let me see her, please….brother." Somehow Sonic enjoyed to see Scourge beg but knew that was cruel, "Yes, you can see her brother," Scourge was just crying in happiness he long denied to everyone including himself. Sonic took his overjoyed brother to see Fiona.

As Scourge stepped in the guest room, he saw indeed Fiona Fox only to be sleeping in bed unharmed with a hedgehog this time had an everyday dress and hands that only tend to the wounds. "Brother Scourge, sorry about the un-cool run-in but this Rosey the Rascal, she is my and now your sister," Scourge is absolutely baffled by how a once insane hedgehog came to be a strong-hearted and caring sister to the two hedgehogs. She turned and smiled before asking the blue hedgehog, "Scourgey, me and Sonic have a story only I can tell…Master?" Sonic just nodded and left the room. "Okay Rosey, tell me your story," Scourge found a chair and sat in it "Well, here goes;

_Past: Castle Acorn, Moebius, a few hours before fusing with Mobius; Sonic and a pregnant Amy are coming out of a portal that closed it and seems everywhere else than the castle."Well here we are, Sonic dear," this takes place sometime after Sonic got married to Amy in another world,  
"This looks like Castle Acorn only like the one in Moebius, remember honey?" During Sonic travels with Amy, he came to love her like Sally,  
"Yes if that is true, Rosey the Rascal used to live here,"  
"Well, let's find out why we are here." Sonic took Amy's hand as he led her into the castle while the shadow of a mad hedgehog is watching them grinning evilly._

_ "Doesn't look any different than when we fought Scourge in the corridors," Sonic pointed out looking at the castle,  
"Yeah, I remember when he seemly defeated us when he went 'super' but you brilliantly tricked him into depowering and won over him" Amy hugged her husband with stars in her eyes which only made Sonic to smile.  
They continued to survey the castle when "Amy, watch out!" Rosey, who thought to be captured somehow escaped and now attacking the two hedgehogs; normally Sonic will take the attacker down less than a second but he had a heavy wife which both enabled her to fight and made her the main target, so Sonic had to suffer deep cuts and gashes defending her which shocked Amy but he kept on fighting; eventually Sonic is forced to take drastic measures and as well as an opportunity for the best. He used his magic to restore Rosey's sanity. _

_ "Amy, are you okay?," Sonic checked on his wife while Rosey fell because of the magic energy,  
"Yeah, but you are injured," Amy running her hands over her husband's wounds in tears, Sonic just kissed Amy on the forehead and cheered her up. Then Rosey woke up this time was confused and frightened dropping her hammer and ran toward Sonic, Amy hid behind Sonic scared but was confused when her husband hugged Rosy who is filled with tears,  
"Sonic…"  
"Amy, wife meet Rosey, sister" Sonic jokey introduced the two hedgehogs who slowing touched each other's hand and then hugged gracefully. Sonic then felt a sensation when he grabbed the hedgehogs and they all dodged a ceiling falling,  
"Let's get out here, it can't hold any longer!" Before anyone could speak Sonic took them outside (harder on Amy because she was pregnant) where a portal was waiting while everything else was crumbling, but Sonic got everyone in the portal and the entire planet of Moebius censed to exist. _

"And that is the story…" Rosey finished with a speechless Scourge who then noticed Fiona has been listening because she was crying which was rare even for her boyfriend. Then suddenly Fiona woke up and to be hugged by Scourge,  
"Scourge, what are you…"  
"That is for what I have treated you…and everyone else," Scourge tearfully said before leaving the room leaving the fox sitting in bed.  
"That is unlike Scourge to hug me…" Fiona scratched her head  
"Fiona, I thought you love him," Rosey said pointing at the confused fox, "I-I do but what do you know?"  
"Everything, I know everything because Scourge is my brother."

Fiona was speechless in confusion that turned to anger, "Your brother!? Scourge said you are insane, yet here you are with normal eyes and just standing there." Indeed, Rosy is silent standing by the bed until she summons a book while not touching it,  
"Read this, it will reveal everything to you but I'm sorry…it's too late for you," Rosy left the room not turning back after dropping the book near the baffled fox.

_Fiona didn't know what to do with the book in her hands, "If the puck is calm like she said, this book may reveal everything I need to know." Fiona decided to open the book which glowed and the room changed. She is about to find out the truth she denied and never knew all her life as a beloved to Scourge._

_ Fiona is in a ship heading toward a familiar place, "Why that's the prison I was in where Sonic left me." Then Fiona saw Sonic looking down at the prison,  
"I just can't wait to kick some Ro-'butt'-nick,"  
" Just remember to get the prisoners to safety," Sally reminded the over-excited hedgehog who nodded which sparked something the fox's heart;  
"maybe Sonic isn't selfish like I thought but why didn't he save me and left me in the cell?"_

_ As the ship landed, Sonic jumped out and before anyone else stepped out, all of the Swat Bots are destroyed in a heap. Fiona is still with questions in her head when pages in the books flipped fast to a point where Sonic has found her, she is with Mighty trying to escape,  
"Come on guys let's go!" Sonic has got Mighty but as he is about to catch Fiona, she was pulled away by the Swat Bots,  
"No!" Sonic was about to get her back when he was forced to retreat seemly against his will, and this melted the fox's heart; Sonic was in the ship reaching for Fiona,  
"It's just a girl…" but Sonic interrupted Sally with a fit  
"She is a girl I could have saved until you pulled me back…girl please forgive me"; Sonic left her because he had no choice. Now Fiona knows everything from the past._

Fiona is still in bed crying; she never knew why Sonic left her and now knows she has committed a hundred sins because of it including becoming the beloved of her hero's worst enemy. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it is Sonic because she turned and kissed him on the cheek in tears,  
"Sonic, I'm sorry I didn't know why did leave me in the cell and I betrayed you to evil…", She said in such a shattered voice so Sonic hugged her back,  
"Will you put the dam in the water fall? This is all behind us now, it was the only thing I truly learned," Fiona just giggled with a blink of concern,  
"I just didn't know…that you mean well. But now I think you are jealous." Sonic didn't even blink,  
"Fiona, I am not here to steal you from Scourge…he is your beloved and you belong to him while I have finally found the one for me." This has finally shattered the dark influence both in and out of Fiona Fox, who has fell asleep knowing that she now is leading a new life this one of love and truth.

End of Chapter 4

***Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Sonic's Legacy of Banishment. I hope you like the two flashbacks, i tired to have the actual history to fit in with the story line. Send reviews but no flamers please!***


End file.
